The use of personal watercraft, such as jet skis, is becoming increasingly popular for various recreational and marine-related activities. Like other watercraft, it is convenient to store frequently used personal watercraft in the water at a marina or pier to permit ready access when needed. Often, however, it is desirable to support the personal watercraft out of the water when not in use. Various lifts or floating docks have been proposed to raise or support personal watercraft above the surface of the water when not in use. Many of these devices comprise complex mechanical systems that require electric power and/or are generally cumbersome to use. Other devices for supporting personal watercraft out of the water permit riding the personal watercraft directly onto the device, or they may include a winch or other mechanism to facilitate drawing the personal watercraft onto the device. One drawback of these prior devices is that users may overshoot the support portion of the device, thereby causing damage to the personal watercraft and/or the pier to which the device is secured.
A need therefore exists for a floating dock for supporting personal watercraft which overcomes these and other drawbacks of the prior art.